ZW1 is a recently discovered heptapeptide having the structure SMSARQL (SEQ ID NO: 1). ZW1 may be useful for the treatment of certain conditions such as Alzheimer's disease. ZW1 may also be useful for reducing the inflammatory response, or for improving memory, e.g., spatial memory. However, ZW1 is highly charged, and is usually given via direct injection into the brain. Accordingly, improvements in the delivery of ZW1 are needed.